User blog:JakesterShortie/The War of All Wars
Hey guys. Decided to post a fic as a blog post. The War of All Wars Dedicated to Susz who helped me with ideas, and to Skygirl1997 for inspiring me with her "Skinny" Kaziver story on the LREF fanfiction archive. Check her story out, but with tissue boxes nearby. You have been warned. Summary : When Bridget returns, the war of all wars breaks loose. Kaz, Oliver and Skylar still have to explain to the Davenport's who Bridget is. Does someone get hurt? How will the team react to that? Disclaimer : I only own the plot and my OCs. Pairings : Mostly Kaziver. Some Skoliver and Braz. Chap1 The Intruder Oliver's p.o.v. Douglas, Big D, Tasha, Kira, Daniel, Adam and Leo were visiting us, and we were having a blast. Adam and I loved wrestling using our super strength. We were enjoying a movie marathon when all of the sudden, the windows shattered. Chase groaned: That polymer is supposed to be impenetrable!-when I turned to face the intruder, I too let out a groan, along with my best friend and the Calderian. For safety purposes, the three adults had gone upstairs with Kira; who I had been previously holding. She often stayed on my lap, which left Bree quite envious. I just have a natural way with babies. They love me. Facing the newcomer; as were Adam,Bree,Daniel, Leo,Skylar, Kaz and myself; Chase asked, shocked : Mr. Terror? ! What are you doing here?- taking off the mask and revealing her true appearance, she spoke : Can't a mother visit her son? Oliver dear, come give your mother a hug!- feeling the stares of the Davenport clan bore through me, I felt as if my feet were glued to the floor. Sky and Kaz started rubbing my arms soothingly, as Chase broke the silence : Your MOTHER is Mr. Terror? !?!- after I nodded, I asked : What are you doing here? !- she smiled, her grin making me feel sick : I've come to ask you to join me, Sweetheart. - rolling my eyes, I deadpanned : Never gonna happen.- then she did the unthinkable. A gun generated from thin air in her hand, she grabbed Kaz and pointed the trigger at him; my brother : How about NOW?!-suddenly, it was all a blur. She slipped, and accidentally pulled the trigger. Only I was the one in front of the shotgun. But Kaz, the leap-before -you-look accelerator, jumped in front of me; bullet piercing his lower side. NO! Chap2 The War of All Wars Oliver's p.o.v After I saw what happened to Kaz, I became extremely angry. I don't think I've ever been angrier in my entire life. I saw Bree take Kaz down to Mission Command to start treating him; and by this point, Douglas was back at the Academy on the Island; and Big D and Tasha were out with Kira. Adam, Chase, Daniel, Skylar and I were facing my mom. *with Bree and Kaz * Bree's p.o.v. I had managed to remove the bullet and clean the wound. Luckily no stitches were needed. After I finished dressing the wound with Tecton bandaids, as per his request, he began panicking : Is Oliver ok?! Where IS he?! He's been shot! -calming him down, I spoke soothingly: Kaz. Oliver's fine. You took the bullet for him. And you're ok too.- he sighed in relief, but more because of Oliver than himself. That was one thing I loved about him. The hot-headed hero broke the silence : Thanks Bree. For everything. I need to confess something. I accidentally overheard you one night out in the terrace telling Skylar and your past relationships,-seeing my glare at him, he defended: I was gathering spoons to play Topple the Tower with Oliver, I didn't mean to snoop. Anyway, I heard about Jake, Owen, Kavan, Evan and Troy. They didn't know what they could be experiencing by being able to make you happy and be with you. They lost the opportunity to find out. Please give me the opportunity, Bree. I love you.- happy tears trickling down my cheeks, we shared our first kiss. We were going for seconds when interrupted by the aftershock of Adam and Daniel's Blast Wave. We scurried back upstairs to help, and Kaz's low whistling of approval made me look in the direction he wast facing; and I came face-to-face with Skylar kissing Oliver. Every hero in the room, including Solar Flare, Alan, Horace and Tecton; let out a breath of relief : Finally! It's about TIME those two got together!- sadly, Bridget had rounded up a posse.A resurrected Marcus, Dr. Gao, an android Krane and Giselle, Slaughter Master, Sonic Shriek, Experion,Hunter Bounty, and a resurrected Annihilator. Oh, no... Oliver's p.o.v. Four hours later, the only ones standing were Mr. Terror and myself. Why did I feel like this was a Star Wars remake? Anyway, we were blocking kicks and punches, and had been for a while, until she tried to blast Kaz and Skylar. Having had more than enough, I froze her like Leo did with Janelle and Tasha once, only this time the effect was even worse, due to me using my cryoblast, my ciclone fingers and my water shooting fingers all at once. As the Mighty Max guards appeared to take all the villains away, I spoke: There. Now you're frozen, Mom. Just like your heart.- my voice broke at the end of the sentence, causing Kaz and Sky to squeeze my hands, Bree snd Chase doing the same to my shoulders. I only did what I did to my mother to temporarily stop her, knowing it wouldn't kill her. After the heroes and the guards left, Bree and Skylar speed-cleaned everything before the adults returned. Once Adam, Leo and Daniel left, everyone went to bed. Except for Skylar and Bree, who were talking on the terrace about how the two newest couples came to be; as were Kaz and I in our room. Chase was already asleep, so we'd have to tell him later. Facing each other in my bed, we spoke at once: Tell me how it all went down! - we laughed at how in sync we were, then he told me all about his confession. After I congratulated him, he urged me to spill, his eagerness like a little kid on Christmas. Laughing, I began: We were fighting, and I was worried out of my mind about you. While the others held the fort, she told me she was in love with me, we kissed like in the movies, dipping and all; then went back to fight. There wasn't time for romance at the moment. - but that was soon fixed when our girls came to say goodnight to us. Both couples kissed for a looong time. After they left, my best friend and I again asked in sync : You ok from the fight?- once we had both shared our feelings about this crazy day, we went to bed, thankful to have the team, our girls, but mostly and most importantly, each other. Category:Blog posts